I didn't know what I was feeling (but now I do)
by I didn't meet world
Summary: Larrett & background Jogan / Lindy was crying, sitting in the middle of a pile of photos, maps and texts. "He- he- he's gone", said Lindy sobbing. "Who's gone?" asked a very worried Logan. "Lindy? Who's gone? Please answer me Lindy, I just want to help." Lindy was still sobbing, "Ga- Garrett's gone. It's all because of me." / Garrett is gone and no one (except Lindy) knows why.
1. Chapter 1: What happened?

"WHAM", the basement door slammed shut. Logan stormed in, looking quite angry and upset. But his expression changed when he saw his sister.  
"Oh my gosh, Lindy, what happened?" he asked.

Lindy was sitting on the ground, crying, in the middle of a pile of photos, maps and texts.  
Logan recognized most of them, a lot of them were pictures of him, Lindy and Garett at their favourite playgrounds and 'secret' hiding places. He remembered those times, it was just fun and games and literally nothing to worry about. Then he looked back at the pile, he saw some maps they made when they were kids, they were supposed to be for finding pirate treasures.  
He also saw a bunch of printed out emails and texts, but he couldn't figure out why they would be in a pile of childhood pictures and childish maps.

"He- he- he- he's gone", said Lindy sobbing. "And- and- I- I- I- ca-a-an't find him."  
"Who's gone?" asked Logan, not knowing how to handle his crying sister.  
"Lindy? Who's gone? What are al those things?  
Please answer me Lindy, I just want to help."

Logan was really confused, he had never seen his sister like this before. Sure she was upset when their pet goldfish died, or when she was little and people were mean to her. But since high school, everything seemed to be going perfectly fine. They had a great group of friends and he always assumed everything was going great at school too because she had mostly A's.

Lindy was still sobbing, "Ga- Garrett, Garretts gone. It's all because of me. I'm a terrible person."  
"That's not true Lindy! You're a great person. And ofcourse we'll find Garrett. Everything will be fine." Logan responded, without knowing what his sister was talking about, because he just saw Garrett the day before and couldn't think of anything that Lindy could have done to upset Garrett, they never really fight.

* * *

Delia stormed in, followed Jasmine. Logan gave her an angry glare, something Lindy wasn't expecting. She thought they were getting along fine, just as always, they're good friends and lately Lindy thought they maybe would turn into something more. But she had been wrong about a lot of things these past few weeks, so maybe she was wrong about this too.

"Linds, what's going on? Why are you on the ground in the middle of all that stuff? What are you trying to find?" Jasmine asked, but Lindy wouldn't stop crying.  
"Something about Garrett being gone and it all being Lindy's fault." Logan said.  
While Jasmine looked confused, and angry at Logan, Delia look worried.

Lindy didn't want to upset them, she really didn't, she had already dissapointed and upset enough people she cared about, but she couldn't help it. It was like her whole world fell apart and if she talked about it she would take her friends with her in the crash.

"What could have happened? Why is Garrett gone?" Delia asked.

Maybe it was better to talk about it, maybe they could even help find him. Not that she wanted to talk to Garrett in front of everyone, the things she wanted to say were kind of private, but that would be something to worry about after they found him.  
So Lindy stopped crying, dried her face with her sleeve and walked over to the couch.

"I'll tell you, but it's a pretty long story, it started around 5 weeks ago, when Delia asked me and Garrett to perform in her play."


	2. Chapter 2: What was that feeling?

**Previously on IDKWIWF (BNID):  
**  
"What could have happened? Why is Garrett gone?" Delia asked.

Maybe it was better to talk about it, maybe they could even help find him. Not that she wanted to talk to Garrett in front of everyone, the things she wanted to say were kind of private, but that would be something to worry about after they found him.  
So Lindy stopped crying, dried her face with her sleeve and walked over to the couch.

"I'll tell you, but it's a pretty long story, it started around 5 weeks ago, when Delia asked me and Garrett to perform in her play."

* * *

 **Flashback: Lindy's POV**

"So Delia had asked me and Garret to perform in her play, the weird one with Romeo & Juliet but with robots and zombies. You know, the one where I was Juliet and Garrett was Romeo."

 _"Yeah yeah we know, that's nothing new, this doesn't explain anything" said an impatient Logan._  
 _"Just shut up, she'll get there, she barely said anything, ofcourse this can't be explained in 10 seconds" Jasmine said irritated. "Just continue Lindy"_

"Okay well I didn't really mind playing Garrett's love interest because we've been friends for so long I didn't think anything of it. Delia made sure we didn't have to kiss or anything, so I thought it wasn't going to be weird. And it wasn't, at the beginning, we just rehearsed our lines and exclaimed our love while Garrett was being eaten by the zombies and I was getting attacked by robots. It was difficult to serenade someone while people with cardboard boxes for heads are attacking you with silver paper, but you know, after a while it became kinda normal.

But by like rehearsel six or seven it started getting... uhm... awkward, for me at least. Apparently Delia thought it was necessary to make me and Garrett do one of those 'we were about to kiss but we were interrupted by someone so now it's super weird and awkward'-things you always see in romantic comedies. At first, Garrett was kind of freaking out and being super Garrett-y, but Delia said we didn't have to really kiss so that calmed him down a bit.

The days after that, we rehearsed the almost-kiss, but little miss 'I am Delia and everything has to be perfect in this dumb play about zombies and robots' said we didn't look in love enough."

 _"Hey! The play isn't dumb and I can't help it that you guys looked at eachother like you look at your grandma. At first, I mean." Delia said with a smirk._

"Yeah okay, whatever.  
So Garrett suggested that we watch those scenes in romantic comedies and try to imitate them. I didn't object because I got to watch romantic movies and I would get Delia off my back. He arrived at our house with popcorn and a few movies and we got started.  
It was going pretty well and we imitated those couples in the movies pretty well, so we decided to finish one of the movies, because there was enough popcorn to eat and well, it was a great movie. When I turned around to pick up some more popcorn, I was literally face to face with Garett, just like with rehearsels, but now for real. I may have stared at him a little longer than necessary but then he.."

 _"Oh my gosh Lindy you totally wanted to kiss him." Jasmine squealed. "This is so great you two would be the cutest couple ever."_

 _"I was going to say that he grabbed the popcorn and set the bowl between us. He literally acted like nothing happened. Well, okay, nothing did really happen but I kind of wanted it to and that's not... whatever. I couldn't even focus on the movie for the rest of it, and everythime we touched when we got popcorn I literally felt my body tingle. But it was Garrett so I thought it was probably just static electricity or something, I couldn't like Garrett, I couldn't."_

* * *

Hope you like it! 3


End file.
